In the Night
by AnnaTW
Summary: He had always been terrified of this thing, which he now looked at in awe because the only thing he now felt towards it was love. Tony/Pepper.


**The inspiration keeps coming. Thank you for the support guys, it's lovely to be noticed.**

Tony lay there in silence. One arm tucked beneath his head and the other arm lazily hanging around Pepper as she cuddled into his side and rested on his bare chest. His hand lazily stroking up and down her bare back. He always loved following the curve of her spine and the dimples at the bottom of her back with his hands. The blanket tangled around them both, and their breathing synced.

It glinted in light. The dim lamp which was still on, on the bedside table made the metal shine. He had always been terrified of this thing, which he now looked at in awe because the only thing he now felt towards it was love. Giddiness. It made butterflies flutter frantically in the pit of his stomach, to think that he had done it.

He had got married.

And he had the small gold ring to prove it.

* * *

Everything had gone well that day. He hadn't fallen on his face walking down the aisle, or messed up his vows, or even his speech. He was amazed; something was going well in his life for once. He couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face. He'd charmingly spun Pepper's mum around the dance floor and had a beer with her dad. It was all going swimmingly. And he only had one more thing to do.

His and Pepper's first dance.

He had practiced his heart out, he knew the song and it was Pepper. What could really go wrong? And if anything he was looking forward to it more than dreading it. It was time to dance, the unmistakable intro to 'Nothing's Real But Love' by Rebecca Ferguson started playing and he scanned the room for her.

He spotted her across the room talking to her cousin from Texas, and smiled. He took a deep breath and made his way to the centre of the dance floor to do his last public performance of the day. She glided towards him and smiled a big goofy smile.

"Are you ready Mr Stark?"

"Let's do this Mrs Stark."

Tony took her hand in his and put his other around her waist, bringing Pepper as close to him as he could. Pepper slid her hand up his arm and tucked it around the nape of his neck, fiddling with his hair. They both started moving their feet gradually; they just wanted to be close to each other for the song. Tony smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Pepper noticed and smiled back.

"Just us," he started into her eyes. They were talking in hushed tones, "I can't believe we're here. Like a normal couple, having a normal and beautiful wedding day. I wasn't sure we could do normal."

Pepper laughed quietly, "Love is never normal. We should both know by now that love is complicated, passionate, aggravating, blissful and all other kinds of things."

Everyone around them had crowded to the edge of the dance floor and the photographer was helping capture their moment. Neither of them noticed though, they were in their own little world. Swaying and feeling each other along to the music. People started joining them on the dance floor slowly, but again, Tony and Pepper stayed wrapped up in each other.

"But one thing is for sure," Pepper started again. "It's pretty fantastic."

Tony grinned and leant down. His lips touched Pepper's ever so lightly before he moved back in for a stronger kiss. Her eyes fluttered close and she met his mouth. They kissed as they danced and it couldn't have been any more perfect. Pepper's hand on his neck pulled him closer, she made sure she got a proper kiss from her new husband. His mouth opened slightly to her. The kiss was sweet and full of love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

His breath caught in his throat as he reminisced about the day. The day that marked the rest of his life. A wife, maybe kids, maybe even a golden Labrador just to finish off the perfect family that people of dream of.

Pepper moved, she let out a breath she must have been holding, and she stretched out before slumping back onto Tony.

"Why's the light on?" she mumbled into his chest.

Tony looked down at this beautiful woman he had wrapped around him, "Sorry sweetheart, I'm still awake, want me to turn it off?"

Pepper cracked one eye open and looked up at him, "No it's fine, are you okay? I don't know how you haven't passed out after our day and evening's vigorous activities."

A knowing smile spread across Tony's face, he couldn't deny the sex had worn him out, but he couldn't come down from his natural high, he had too much adrenaline running through him. "Well how am I supposed to sleep and dream when my reality is better than my dreams?"

Pepper snorted lightly, "Only you could pull out cheesy one liners at three in the morning." Tony laughed softly and kissed the top of her head. She repositioned herself so that she was level with his face. "How does it feel to be married then?"

"To you?" Tony answered, "Oh awful." Pepper poked his stomach hard, he laughed, "I'm only joking sweetheart. It feels like I can finally relax, I've never felt more complete."

Pepper slowly leant in and gave him a mind blowing, heart pounding, world stopping kiss.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Tony." Pepper simply answered before turning over to fall back asleep.

Tony was a bit breathless and slightly turned on. He composed himself before following Pepper over and tucking in behind her, one arm over her hips, the other behind his head again and his body pressed to her.

"Good night my angel."

And they fell asleep. As man and wife.

**Banged out in two hours. BOOM. Please review **

**Happy Writing.**


End file.
